


Just a Date

by aidensgyver



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Ocean, Phobia, Romance, Surfing, beach, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidensgyver/pseuds/aidensgyver
Summary: Mac and Riley go on a date..or is it training? or a date?
Relationships: Macriley - Relationship, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Just a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, requested by @TalevskiMarko from twitter. I am not the greatest at romance so apologies if the feelings aren't described in the best manner! Appreciate Feedback!

“Is this a date or training?”  
Mac cast Riley a sideways glance but didn’t reply. His ever so sly grin plastered on his face. Riley was starting to get annoyed; it’d been half an hour on the road, and besides the fact that Mac had told her to grab a towel, she couldn’t help but get a feeling he was up to something.  
“When you’re on a mission” He finally spoke up, “You have to be absolutely comfortable in any situation”.  
Riley blew out her breath exasperatedly, “Mac, I’ve been a spy for 4 years, what makes you think I can’t handle something?”. Much to her annoyance, the blonde didn’t reply to her once again. But then realization slowly dawned, and she turned 45 degrees to look at him. “Who told you?”.  
“About what?”.  
“It was Jack wasn’t it?”  
Mac smiled and looked at her, “Jack says a lot of things”.  
Sure, Jack said a lot of things, and only half of that stuff only made sense. But Riley’s fear of water was as real as Mac’s fear of heights. “It’s not a fear, it’s just not comfortable” She insisted. 

“You know I say the same thing about heights, right”. Riley furrowed her brow but remained silent. After another 5 minutes of driving, Mac finally pulled up on a sandy bank overlooking the beach. 

“I know how to swim, just not a big fan” Said Riley as they climbed out of the truck. Mac popped open the tailgate and drew back the truck’s bed cover. Two long black surfboards lay, bungee cords holding them down to the bed. “I doubt you plan on swimming either” 

Mac knew how to surf? Since when? 

“Without swimming you can’t surf” Explained Mac, “So since you know how to swim I don’t think a little surfing will hurt” He said as he tossed her a neoprene surf suit. Deciding not to argue, Riley quickly changed into the suit and grabbed one of the boards. 

“Okay, first you’ve gotta lay flat on you stomach, then we paddle out about 20 to 30 meters out” Started Mac, “Once the waves get big enough you stand up and let the waves take you wherever”. 

Wherever, that didn’t sound all too convincing. 

Mac continued his explaining as they climbed down the bank, “Three things you need when surfing are balance, reading the waves and knowing what the tide is”. He pointed out at the shoreline, “Right now the tide is high, caused by the gravitation pull the moon generates, the water is right infront of the centrifugal pull causing it to bulge”. Riley listened attentively, his “macsplaining” on of her favorite things to hear. Not only did it make him sound extra cute, it usually had a lot of useful information to learn from. 

They reached the shoreline and slowly waded out into the deeper water. Mac let his board drop into the water, splashing a considerable amount in Riley’s face. “You go ride the waves, I’m gonna wade out here so long” She called out, but he was already on the board and paddling into the waves. Left without any other option, she lay on her stomach and swam towards him. The waves got wilder and wilder with every meter further, and by the time she’d reached Mac her suit was already soaked. 

“I though you said you were gonna hang back” He said as another wave splashed over their heads. 

“And let you get eaten by sharks alone, no way!” She shouted back. The waves continued to get rougher and rougher. Riley watched as Mac slowly propped himself up on his knees before rising to his feet. How the hell he managed to do that in this type of water, she had no idea. 

The next time a wave came, he rode it seamlessly, the sharp edge of the surfboard cutting through the water. Riley attempted to get up on her knees as well, but the moment one knee left the board it flipped, tossing her into the water. Kicking wildly, she was able to haul herself back onto her board. Mac saw her and as the next wave blew over he rode beside her. “You need to keep both feet on the board when getting up, it can’t hold your weight on one side” He shouted over the crashing of the water. 

Making sure to keep her weight even this time, Riley managed to get too her feet. And this time she rode the wave alongside Mac as well. “See!” He shouted, “Not too hard”. 

She rode a second, then a third before the fourth swept her over again. Mac was laughing as he helped her back onto her board, and she found herself laughing with him as well. As hard as it was, surfing was just as fun. And being so preoccupied over her balance, and reading the waves, her fear of water, or discomfort as she called it, was a stale thought in the back of her mind. Mac had his fear of heights, and he’d worked on it pretty damn well, part of being a good field agent. And for someone with personal experience of dealing with phobias, along with the fact he knew Riley pretty much inside out, his decision to use surfing to help her overcome her own dread had worked. 

After another 10 minutes going through the same cycle, get up, ride, fall down, repeat, Riley felt a dull ache in her limbs. Exhaustion. All the swimming, climbing on and off the board, balancing, it sure sucked the energy out of a person. 

Just before she was about to call out to Mac, who was sure as hell enjoying himself, a huge wave started to build up. Whether a blue whale had just kicked its tail underwater or a small tsunami was about to washup, this wave was freaking huge. “Uh, Mac!” She shouted. It was too late; the wave was only a few meters away.  
Riley’s brain kicked into survival mode, she lay flat on her board and hugged it tightly. She sucked in a huge breath just before the cold water came crashing down on her. The pressure forced her underwater for a moment, and she felt her stomach lunge. That dark fear in the back of her mind came rushing back, and the water seemed to tighten around her. 

What wasn’t a whirlpool seemed to be a waterspout, sucking her in. The surfboard was a few meters away, floating harmlessly in the water. Kicking wildly, Riley made her way to the surface, spewing fishy foam from her mouth. “Mac!” She screamed loudly. 

As annoying as it was, he had somehow stayed on top of the wave, and was lying on his board calmly paddling towards her. He lowered himself into the water and swung his arm around her waist, “You alright?” He asked. 

Oxygen still in the process of filling into her lungs, she put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, “We are not doing this again”. 

Mac chuckled as he handed her his board. She watched him wade through the now calm water and retrieve hers. Once they were back on shore, Riley had to stop herself from collapsing on the sand, in order to stop her neoprene suit from getting coated like a chicken in breadcrumbs. They trudged back up the bank and to the truck, where Mac unbundled a bunch of towels, tossing one to Riley. She dried herself before changing out of her suit into a pair of track pants and a loose jacket. Feeling her wet hair sticking to her shoulders, she reached in to grab another dry towel. 

Mac got to it first however, and he proceeded to rub her long locks dry. He then grabbed the hair elastic from her hand and piled her hair messily on top of her head, just how she liked it. Any girl would be shocked that Mac had this in his skill set, but Riley wasn’t. Mac could disarm a bomb with a gum wrapper. Why wouldn’t he know how to fix someone’s hair? 

“All good?” He asked turning Riley around by her shoulder, looking her up and down. Riley smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek, “Of course”. 

“So, you wanna grab something on the way home?” questioned Mac as he pulled the door open for her, before going around and getting into the driver’s seat. 

“Me and Jack sometimes go to this seafood place about ten minutes from here” Riley replied clicking in her seatbelt, “The waiter there lets me eat for free every time, names Marko, pretty nice guy”. 

Mac turned on the engine and rammed the truck into gear, “Tell me the way”. 

As he pulled onto the highway once again, Riley turned to him, “Besides, was this a date or training?”. 

Mac flashed her a bright smile, “Let’s just say it’s a date”. 

“Perfect”.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, this is not the fic I was so "intrigued" about (even though i do like this one) which i mentioned after I finished my last one. I'm still working on it!


End file.
